Nightmare & Comrade: Recovery And Some Years Later
by Phantom Syren
Summary: Vash left children without guidance in July. 2 of children have grown up and bump into the GungHoGuns. They start to hate Vash for many things. Follow Vash, as he looses that what he holds dear, and follow The Nightmare And Comrade as they seek revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE:_ **_I OWN NOTHING FROM THE ANIME TRIGUN, MANGA TRIGUN OR MANGA TRIGUN MAXIMUM. I DO OWN ALL OC'S IN THIS FAN FICTION THOUGH, AND INVENTIONS._

_thank you and please enjoy my story._

**_

* * *

_**

_**The Nightmare And Comrade:**_

_Recovery And Some Years Earlier_

-By: Phantom Syren-

Chapter 1

-

"I just don't understand how a woman like you can put up with a child Millie," Meryl said as she set a few things down on a nearby table.

With bright blue eyes, Millie looked to Meryl, and smiled. "Why, it's quite easy semipal! All you gotta do is change nasty diapers and make sure that babies are clean and smell good and…" the woman was raving on as she held a squirming baby in her arms. Meryl couldn't help but hang her head as her friend went on. "And well, after a few months of doing that, it seems like nothing."

Meryl couldn't help but grin as she looked to her friend now. "Well, you keep that up. As long as it doesn't slow us down, I'm fine with it." Millie's cheery face went to a monotone one.

"I don't think you should worry about me being the one to slow us down," she said as she held a bottle to the little boy's mouth, for him to suck on the nipple to draw the water.

"Mister Vash has been trying to tame that brother of his for more then a year. Knives is just like Vash: unwilling to accept change." Millie looked to the closed door at the very end of the hall, where all the humans of the planet Gunsmoke's nightmare lingered. Most likely tied to the wall like a dog, and sleeping like one. "And to think he had Nicholas killed," she muttered as she looked down at the child in her arms, which happily sucked on the nipple of his bottle. "Now little Junior will never see his father," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't think about him Millie," Meryl said as she looked down into a cup of tea. "It's hard for all of us," she said looking to the baby, "Even for those that never knew him."

Millie looked to Meryl. "You are absolutely right," she said, her eyes a bit big from her holding back tears. She gave a sigh as she stood, leaving the baby to sit on his own. She looked at Meryl again. "Now that I think of it, where did Mister Vash go?"

Meryl gave a grin as she looked down and her face felt hot. "He said that he was going to go and pick something up at the..." she stopped. She didn't want to admit it. She just wanted to forget that anything had ever happened between her and that broom head.

"What," Millie asked as she gave a worried look at her friend.

Meryl bit her bottom lip. "He said flowers, but I know he's going in a different direction."

"And what direction might that be Meryl?"

Meryl bit her bottom lip again. "To go get a test," she answered as she looked at Millie.

"What kind of test?" Millie seemed clueless.

"A... pregnancy test," the little woman answered.

"Dose Vash think he's pregnant?! Oh! Meryl! How could you do that to him," the tall women snapped.

Meryl shot Millie a glare. "How can I get him pregnant when he's the one with all the little army men that gotta invade a women's body!?" Meryl narrowed her eyes a bit, then looked out the window. "Seriously, Millie, you have got to pay more attention. He caught me throwing up one morning outside and I don't know if he's worried or happy. Any other way, he's gonna try and get me to piss on the end of a stick." Meryl narrowed her eyes a bit at the blonde man that was walking up to the small house. Her attention was soon drawn back to Millie, who was now holding her baby in her arms.

"Oh how wonderful! Now little Junior will have someone to play with!" Millie sounded overjoyed. "They'll be best friends to the end!" She was nearly cheering and the same for the baby in her arms.

There was a heavy knock on the door. He had a big arm full of red and white flowers in one arm. He had long since gotten rid of the red coat, and now walked about in a pair of overalls and a white shirt. His hair had gotten longer, about reaching his shoulders and he sprouted some whiskers upon his chin. Meryl found them both annoying.

Meryl, who showed a small frown, greeted him. "I thought you went to pick up that one thing," she said, opening the door all the way for him.

He beamed down at her. "So you do want to know," he teased as he set the flowers down on the table.

"No," she pouted as she closed the door. When she turned around, Vash promptly handed her a pink box, and pointed to the bathroom. When she narrowed her eyes, and then glared at him, he stuck out his bottom lip and pouted like a child.

"Pplleeaassee," he pleaded as he clasped her hand in his. He saw her face flush.

"All right Vash," she said as she walked into the bathroom, but stopped half way, and looked back at him. "This isn't the only one you bought is it?" She held up the pink box as she said this.

Vash grinned and pulled from a bag two more pink boxes. "Just in case," he said as he set them out on the table. "And different brands."

"You're happy that you're doing this to me," she accused as she slammed the door in his face.

Vash gave a frown, and scratched the back on his neck. "I'm only happy to know that there's gonna be a new life brought into the world, maybe," he muttered as he sat down and waited for Meryl to come out of the bathroom. "Come to think of it, that went a bit smoother then what I thought on how she would act." He gave a sigh, and looked to his brother's room, but then got up and set the white flowers in a vase. He also put the red flowers in a vase, but took them to his brother's room.

Knives was lying in the bed. His eyes closed and the curtains drawn. Vash went to the end table and set the flowers there. He also picked up the vase of flowers Knives had knocked over onto the floor, and threw them out. He came back to Knives, and said to him, "Remember Rem's favorite flower? It was a red one, Knives. Maybe this color better fits you," Vash said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Vash then heard a crash as Knives promptly knocked the flowers and vase over and onto the floor. Vash did nothing as he sat down in a chair and waited for Meryl to come out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--

There was a scream from the bathroom, and Vash was on his feet. Before he even knew it, he was at the bathroom door. He was met by Meryl, who rushed out of the bathroom, to one of the other two boxes, snatched one up in her small hands and ran back to the bathroom, where she slammed the door in Vash's face again, but this time hitting him. He gave a yelp as he jumped back like a stiff board, and Millie ran up to him.

"Gee Vash! Quit making her scream her head off," she said as she glared at him with her bright blue eyes. "She already has enough on her plate!"

Vash shook his head, as he rubbed his nose a bit. "No, no, no! I don't know what's the matter with her! I swear I didn't do a thing," he pleaded to Millie.

Millie gave a huff and crossed her arms. "Well, the both of you try and keep it down. I just put Junior down for his nap," she said as she walked off to watch the deceased Wolfwood's child.

Vash gave a frown but leaned up against the stone wall as he waited for Meryl to come out of the bathroom again.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Meryl emerged from the bathroom, in a concentrating state. Vash watched her with his settling aqua eyes on her as she paced.

She then looked at him, her violet eyes having that 'down to business' feeling to them.

"So, Mister Vash The Stampede," she addressed him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

At this point, Vash appeared clueless. "What do ya mean," he asked.

"YOU GOT ME ALL WORKED UP WHEN I ALREADY KNEW WHAT THE OUTCOME WAS GOING TO BE!" Vash cringed and tried to take a few steps back as she snapped this, but ran his back into the stone wall. Millie came into the room, her eyes narrowed. "I'M NOT SURE IF I'M HAPPY ABOUT THIS OR DOWN-RIGHT-MAD!"

"Will you be quite!" Millie snapped as the baby in the other room started to cry. The two looked at her. Millie's eyes were narrowed as she spoke. "I thought that a baby was to bring joy and a stronger bond between the two parents! Not yelling and screaming! Now, if you two are going to act like teenagers and small children, fighting over a toy then

I'll!... I'll!..." the tall women was caught for a second, her frustration showing. "Then, then I'll put you both in different timeout places!" Millie, knowing who the father of her child was, had planned out a series of lessons and timeout places for the child. She knew that little Nicholas was going to be a hand full when he got older. "Now the both of you get along and be quite so that I can put little Junior asleep," she said, giving warning glances at the two and then disappearing again.

Meryl looked down to her feet. "But Millie, no one has seen the tests except me," she said. Then as quick as a bullet, the baby was quite and Millie was standing next to her, peaking over the short women's shoulder.

"Is it a boy? Or a girl," Millie asked as her eyes lit up, little Junior chewing on a toy as he sat on Millie's shoulders, Millie gripping his ankles.

Meryl gave Millie a questionable look. Vash also did the same thing. "Didn't you just yell at us a few minutes ago about bonding and babies?" he asked, displaying another clueless expression. Meryl shot Vash a grin and turned around to face Millie.

Meryl whispered something in the tall women's ear, and after a few moments, Millie looked sad. Meryl then turned to Vash, approached him, and looked up into his eyes. "I'm going to kill you when this is all over," she said and grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes went wide and questionable.

Millie then asked, as her sad expression turned to an overjoyed one, "Aren't you happy Junior!?" She tossed Junior up a bit. "Mister Vash gonna be a daddy, and you're gonna have a best friend!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---

Thought the next few months, Meryl and Vash had been discussing plans for their child. During those months, Meryl's moods would swing left and the growing child in her womb was pushing her stomach up. Her breasts had doubled in size and she gained more curve in her hips. Vash would marvel at Meryl's breasts. When she would catch him not listening and looking at her chest, she would give him a swift smack on the back of the head, and he would say that he was just in conjecture in on how a women's body can change when with child. Though they both knew better: Vash was just a big pervert.

When six months rolled around, they found out that the baby was a little girl, and Vash asked for Meryl to marry him. Of course she said yes! She was overjoyed, but then shot at him with a few of her small guns for not asking her sooner.

As the days went on, Vash had tried many times to talk to Knives. Vash would bring red flowers to his room every day. Even though the girls didn't want to admit it, Knives was apart of their small family. One day, Vash went to Knives to try and talk to him one on one again.

"Knives," he started as he looked at his brother, who was sitting up in bed, looking out the window as Vash spoke. "Why can't you live with humans? No, I've already answered that question on my own." Vash leaned back in the chair, after setting up the new red flowers. He gave a heavy sigh and looked to the flowers. "Rem always talked about red flowers. Remember? And she loved us both like her sons. Why can't you see that she didn't want us to fight? She wanted us to make an Eden for everyone."

Knives still said nothing, and Vash also looked out the window for a while.

Knives had it so dark in here all the time. It smelled of body odor, thanks to Knives nearly two yearlong strike ordeal. The air was musky and the sheets on the bed soiled to where they were brown. Knives would always glare at Millie or Meryl if they came in to try and change the sheets, or bring a plate of food for him, and he would scare them away with his icy death stare. The girls would leave the plate of food or neatly folded sheets on the floor, then run out the door. His once ice blonde hair was even a tint of brown now, the long black steaks that linger in his hair were blending in well with his new hair color: dirt.

Vash shook his head as he looked to the large bath of water that Knives had access to that was set up in the room. The water had evaporated, leaving the mineral deposits on the sides of the tub, and the water was clear and clean, still untouched from where one of the girls worked up the courage and bravery to fill it, while having Knives glare at them from the bed or corner of the room, like the animal that he was acting.

"I hear that there is a new addition to the family," Knives cold and hard stern voice snapped, causing Vash to shoot his gaze from the water to Knives, who continued to look out the open window.

Vash gave a smile as he leaned on knees with his elbows, pleased that his brother decided to talk for a change. "Yea. Meryl is due to have her in two months. It's kinda hard to believe."

"And the two of you have been married."

"Yes. You were there. It was the second time you came out of your room."

"The marriage took place in the living room right outside this room. Of course I would have been there."

Vash said nothing to this comment from his brother for a moment. Vash then said, "You're an Uncle, well, going to be. I would hate it for you to hate her because she's going to be both human and Plant."

Knives then looked to Vash for the first time. His face was unswervingly. Knives then asked, "What is her name?"

Vash looked into his brother's cold eyes. Vash gave an empty smile. He knew those blue eyes. His brother was sick. His brother's eyes once had a warm feeling in them, but now all he saw was this frozen material that he knew all to well. "I am letting Meryl decide on the first name of the baby, and Meryl's letting me decide the middle name." He gave a small smile now. "But we both decided to tell each other the name when she's born."

Knives still said nothing.

"I've decided that her middle name, well names, will be Rem-Tessla. After our sister and Rem." Vash looked to the floor, a grin still on his lips. "I think old sis and Rem would both have liked it. If the baby was to be a boy, I would have had his name be something like Millions D. Or Millions something," Vash said looking into his brothers eyes again. "Something with your name in it."

Before Vash could say anything else Knives gave a huff. "You babble on so much about things like this, you are starting to act like a human male." Knives narrowed his eyes and looked away. "You're not human, Vash. You're a Plant. Both you and I have no time to put up with these animals, even if we live outside of time."

Vash narrowed his eyes. "Look at who's talking," he said, pointing to the shackle on Knives wrist and that was attached to the wall, which was on a steel bar in the wall. "It seems to me that the only animal that's out of control is the man that's chained to a wall. He also hasn't bathed in a few months and growls at the very people, the very humans that are trying to care for him. He sleeps in his own filth and talks to no one except the only other person he considers not human." Vash looked to the floor. "I know you hate humans, but they have to potential to survive these wastelands and to start a new life."

Knives then asked, "Do you remember what Jeff said, the Capitan?"

Vash looked to Knives. "Yes. He said that humans destroyed Earth. He said that when they found out that they were destroying their own planet, it was too late to try and save it. So they made PROJECT SEEDS." Vash narrowed his eyes. "And you're the reason that the people are stranded here." Vash looked down at the floor again.

"That's why they are imperfect to remain alive. After what they did to Earth, what makes you think that they won't do it to this planet?" Knives leaned his back on the bed frame. "It's simple math. You must make the best choice possible in a split second in order to survive," he said, looking at Vash, right in the eyes. "Humans have been doing that for such a long time, but making the wrong quick choices, that it started to kill them."

"A friend of mine said that once or twice before he was killed. 'You must make the best choice possible in a split second in order to survive.' He left a son and women behind in his wake as he walked toward his death," Vash said after a long while. Vash then stood and looked down at his brother. "I'm glad that we could talk like this," he said as he pushed the chair away, and walked to the door. "Maybe you can get out sometime. Work on a tan." Vash opened the door and was standing in it when Knives spoke to him again.

"Well, when your daughter is born, tell her Uncle Knives says, _'Greetings young sapling,'_" Knives said as he looked out the window.

Vash couldn't help but smile. "I will," he said as he closed the door half way. "Good bye for now Knives." As soon as Vash had gone, Knives narrowed his eyes in anger at the vase of red flowers, and threw it down on the floor again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

----

"Millie?" Meryl asked as she tried to put on a pair of shoes, having no luck since she could no longer see her feet.

"Yes Meryl," Millie said as she came into the room, caring a basket of fresh laundry. Millie gave a smile. "Oh I remember being like this!" She walked over and helped Meryl with her shoes.

"No," Meryl gave a grunt. "That's not what I wanted to ask you." The little women with a large belly sat on the end of the bed. Her wardrobe was nothing like her old one. She was a bit more comfortable in a big baggy shirt, and a warn but clean set of overalls. She put a hand on her own belly. "Did it hurt?"

Millie stood up and sat on the bed next to her friend. "What do you mean," she asked harmlessly.

Meryl narrowed her eyes in anger. She then snapped, "You know _darn well_ what I mean!" Millie gave no reaction, as if knowing that Meryl was to respond that way. Meryl's face went to a sorrow one. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she looked down and away from her friends' gaze to the floor.

"It's alright. That happens to everyone," Millie said as she looked to her son, who crawled in from the hall, holding a toy black cat in his hand.

"What I meant to ask was did it hurt delivering little Nicolas?" Meryl looked at her body in the mirror as she asked.

Millie gave a bright smile as she looked down at her small friend. "Why yes it did, and don't think that it won't," she answered as she beckoned for her child to come into the room, with a wave of her hand at him. "C'mon Junior! Don't be shy," she was saying to the steely-eyed baby boy.

Meryl cringed at the thought of childbirth. "That's not a happy thought," she said looked down at the baby.

As the baby boy came into the room, Millie added as she pulled the baby up to his feet, "Think of it this way: you're bringing a new live into the works. It will take hard work but any work is good when it comes to a new life. Even a few pains will do as long as there's gonna be someone new around!" Millie looked to her friend. "Then after that, the pain seems to go away because all that there will be is you, your baby and Vash." The dishwater blonde had it right: family was all that mattered now, and talking care of that family... that unfortunately had a member in it, that hated human life.

Almost three years had passed since Vash had brought Knives home, over his shoulder that day that the miners reached the water vain. Knives seemed to have not changed a bit at all. He would stare down and glare at anyone that went into his room that was human. Ever since Meryl and Vash found out that they were going to have a baby, Vash had forbidden it for Meryl to go into that room to even give Knives food. Now, whenever anyone passed that room, it let off a stench that is from Knives. Not an actual smell, but a feeling sort of hate toward him. Vash would talk to Meryl about Knives for at least a minute a day. Meryl would listen, and sometimes reply to Vash with a question about Knives. When Vash answered the question, Meryl was left confused all the time and usually blew it off. There was no need to loose sleep over a stubborn and cruel brother-in-law.

"Well, I'm off for a walk Millie. If Vash gets back from work, tell him what I'm doing, so he won't worry," Meryl said as she stood up, and looked out the window. The air was clear, warm, and it was sunny out, with a wonderful blue sky and whisks of clouds here and there.

Millie gave a nod as she held onto her baby's hands. "Sure thing Meryl," she answered, adding on a bright smile as the pregnant women walked with a bit of a wobble out the bedroom door.

/\/\/\

As Meryl walked down the street of the town, she found it strange that that these were the same people that took them in, when Vash was hurt bad, then beat up on Vash, and were then allowing him to live here in peace, not fearing him anymore.

_This place seems a bit like an Eden now since all that has gone down,_ Meryl thought as she walked. _No fighting. No more people after the $$60 billion on his head..._

Her thoughts came to a halt as a little child ran up, a flower in her hand. The child's light gray eyes, almost ice blue, seemed timeless. Meryl bent over the best that she could to come eye to eye with the girl.

_Now that I think of it, the townsfolk like us here..._ Meryl thought as she beamed at the child.

"Hello there," Meryl said to the little girl and the child beamed back at her. "My name is Meryl. What's yours?"

The smile lingered on the child's lips, as she raised the flower to Meryl's nose to smell the flower.

Strangely, the child did not reply to Meryl's question. Meryl just smiled as she sniffed the flower.

"It's a wonderful smelling flower. What kind is it?" Meryl then asked looking at the child.

The child still said nothing.

"She doesn't talk that much as you might be able to tell," a male voice said. When Meryl looked up, a young man wasn't there a second ago, but now he was.

Meryl stood up, the stress on her back now gone. "You must be her father or Uncle," Meryl said as she lased her fingers together in front of her belly. The young man strode forward to stand behind the little girl.

"Well, none of those," he answered as he placed his hands on the little girl's shoulders. "I'm her brother. We're traveling to December and just passing by this town for supplies." He looked down at his sister and pulled her up in his arms. The little girl must have been about the age of six to eight, and her eyes and hair color matched her brothers: bright gray blue and dark brown to black hair, though the sisters hair had more black to it. He gave a small bow to Meryl. "Forgive me for her troubling you, Miss," he said as he looked back up at Meryl.

"Oh, not at all! I'm going to be having one on my own soon so there's no need," Meryl said as she waved it off with a smile.

The young man beamed a bit. "Well, then in that case, my name is Jack." He shifted his sisters' weight in his arms and he gave another smile. "It was nice to have met you Miss," he said as he turned and walked away to an awaiting tomas. Jack placed his sister up on the animal first, and then swung his leg over onto the animal, sitting behind his sister. The two started off. "Maybe we'll see you around Miss!" He waved as he shouted this over his shoulder, his sister following his example with a wave of her own and a large smile.

Meryl beamed back and waved at the two travelers. She looked to the sky when they turned into a street._ I think I should be getting back,_ she thought as she turned to walk back to the house. She thought that it was wonderful that life was working out in the best way it could in this small town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-----

Vash walked down the street late that night, on his way home. His job was to work on machinery, and it was a messy job lately. He had been working on water equipment and he was coming home wet from water more then half the time. But though all that wet clothing and cold water, he was always thinking about his family.

_I know she'll like to play in the water,_ he would think as the water sprayed him. _She'll love it. I can't wait to teach her how to play poker._ A smile broke out on his lips as he walked.

A heavy hand found it's way on Vash's shoulder and Vash spun around, and was greeted by an old, weathered face. His face was wrinkled and he had a white and gray whiskers. He was about fifty-five. "Hey there Vash," the old man said as he leaned on Vash.

Vash couldn't help but smile. "Hey there Don."

"Ah couldn't help but notice that _bbbiiiggg_ grin you have got on," Don said as he stepped back, hand off of Vash's shoulder. "Ah just wanna offer you upa drink 'fore you get back to the misses," he said, his old blue eyes twinkling. "Well, more like the old dogs and myself," he corrected himself, pointing with his thumb to a saloon behind him, over his shoulder. Vash gave a smile. "How 'bout it?"

Vash looked to down the road that was talking him home, and figured that it wouldn't hurt. "As long as you don't get me drunk and as long as I pay," Vash said following the old man to the saloon.

Don laughed. "Sounds like a deal!" The two walked into the saloon and were greeted with a cheer from many men and a few women lingering here and there. The two went to a table, where many other older men sat or stood around, a mug or beer can in hand. A man came up, and gave Vash his own mug to drink from.

As Vash stood by the table, talking, but mostly watching, he couldn't help but think about how much he liked this little town. Even though they tossed him around for an hour when he was hurt, they came to the conclusion that Vash was not at all what the stories and rumors said. They had accepted him, and that's the feeling that Vash loved. Just the feeling of being accepted for who he was, was more then what he got most of his life on the sandy planet. As he looked around, he gave a grin. This was his Eden. He had his family and friends. No one fought about much, and everyone got along.

The conversations went from water, guns, old and new bounties, Plants, women, and machinery. The conversation was soon driven to Vash. "So, how's your lady?" Rick, a man of about the age of forty-five asked Vash. He was a father of two daughters, two sons, and an Uncle of two. "She looks ready to pop!"

Vash grinned as he pulled his mug away from his mouth, licking the foam from his upper lip. "She's ready to! Her moods have been swinging all over the place, and the baby has kicked me twice in the back through Meryl's stomach," Vash reported as he grinned. "Makes me wonder who she's gotten that from."

Sally, a small women with jet-black hair and the age of thirty-nine then said, "That's her mother talking! She's telling you who's boss already!"

Vash grinned. "I think her mother is the over all right now," he answered.

"She's gonna have your eyes, and her mothers form! You just watch," Jill, Don's wife said as she walked away with a smile and a empty beer can in hand.

"Let's just hope that she's got the ability to say, 'Stop' when it comes to drinking," Don said as he raised his mug a bit.

Vash then shouted as he raised his mug, "Right on!" While doing this, he stumbled back a bit, but caught himself on a chair. Everyone broke out laughing at him, and Vash couldn't help but grin as he took another sip and stood upright.

A child then ran into the saloon, and up to the table. His face was pale. He was shaking. His eyes were wide with terror. The laughter stopped and all eyes were on the child.

_"Ggggguuunnn sshh... shhhoottsss,"_ he stuttered out as he pointed to the door. Sally walked over to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder, and the boy jerked so fast at her touch, that the dust that was on his coat flung off and into the air. He looked at her with a wild look in his eyes.

"Where?" Sally asked him.

He pointed to the door again. "I... I saw someone... _Thhheeyyyy_ went into _thheee hhouusse_," he stuttered out again.

Sally then asked, "Your house?"

The boy shook his head, and looked to Vash. "His house."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

------

Before Vash knew it, he was on his feet and out the door. Many things flashed though his head. Images of his family. Of his past. Of his life. The last thing that came to his mind was an image of Meryl, the women he loved deeply, with gun shots in her body, lying broken on the floor with blood surrounding her body. The thought of it made his eyes water.

A few other things came to mind. _Who?_ and, _Why?_ He narrowed his eyes as he ran faster, nearing his house. His feet were heavy on the street. _Knives..._ He clenched his teeth together.

He never thought about killing anyone or anything again, but he had that angry feeling toward his brother and whoever was attacking his family. _How could he? There's no way he could. Could he have had another Gung-Ho-Gun? They'll never get Meryl. She's better then what people may make of her in appearance. She'll protect herself and Millie and Junior._

He looked to the dark streets as he continued to run._ Just hold on a little bit longer babe. I'll be there._

A gust of strong wind threw Vash back, and he was able to keep his balance by leaning forward while the wind blew him back a few yards. From his right, a trashcan flew at him, and he dogged it quickly. Sand was being kicked up and Vash was having a hard time seeing though all of it. He managed to make a form though the sand. This person had hair that was slicked up and off to the side in a boyish manner, was smaller then him by a few inches and appeared skinny and not as masculine as himself, but this was hard to tell because this person was wearing a large baggy coat and baggy pants or chaps that flared at the knee.

Vash managed to shout, while holding on to a post so that he would not blow away, "Who are you!?"

A male voice in a low alto tone answered him. "Your_ Nightmare_," he said as a solid object flew by and nailed Vash in the arms, causing Vash to let go of the pole, and to tumble back onto the street. Vash let out a sharp, brief, howl of pain as he flipped back and landed on the ground, his face planted in the sand. Vash tried his best to look up at the man. Vash held his arms under his chest as he squinted at his attacker.

_"Why!?"_ Vash started to grind his teeth together as he waited for a reply.

The man seemed to become cocky. "I've got my reasons. I'm a follower, not a leader. I was placed here to buy my Comrade some more time in the elimination of a few people in a small house," he said as he shifted his weight onto another leg. "Because someone thinks that you haven't suffered enough for your sins."

With pure anger, Vash flared out at the man. He shot up and charged.

_"Ooohhh!"_ the man exhaled as another solid object was picked up by the wind, and nailed Vash in the side of the head. Vash went down on his knees, and caught himself on his robotic arm. His other arm was broken from the first object that hit his arms. Blood started to flow from the wound at the side of Vash's head as he looked up to the shadowy figure again. "You're too old... I bet you wish that you didn't get that girl knocked up. I bet that you're wishing that you never got rid of that gun of yours. I bet you're wishing that you still had that signature red coat of yours." There was a pause from the man as the howling of the wind cut out all of Vash's thoughts. This man was rubbing it in Vash's face. "Now, there's nothing that you can do. You're helpless as your family is slaughtered!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Vash was yelling as he clamped his eyes shut. The thoughtful pain of his family gone and that he couldn't do anything. "I can still help them! I _know_ I can!"

The man chuckled. "Such determination from a man on the ground, who can't even stand! This is entertainment at it's best! Thrill me some more!"

Vash barred his teeth and shot up again, still trying to charge the violent winds that held him back. Another chuckle rang out. "It's not going to work," the man said as a another object flew Vash's way, and took out his feet from under him, knocking him on his back. Vash looked up at the man again, his eyes glowing bright blue for a moment. "Tell me again how you're going to help them, Vash," the man said as he laughed out. "You're helpless! You're nothing now!"

Within a flash, the winds receded, and the man faded into a shadow, and everything settled completely.

Vash sat up as fast as he could. He held his chest with his broken arm, and tried to stand, but soon fell over again briefly. He then started to pant. _"Meryl..."_ he whispered as he stood slowly finally. He started to jog the best he could toward his house again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-------

Meryl sat in an armchair under a reading light, as she had a book open and in her hands. She took up a pen and started to jot down notes in it.

_I think it's going to be any day now. I can feel her kicking. I can't wait to show her how to use a typewriter. I can't wait to teach her how to read and how to draw a tree. I can't wait to teach her how to sing, and I can't even wait to sing her to sleep! Vash says that he can feel her kicking also when I sleep. He says that she's a strong little one and that she'll be just like me. Everyone says that. I think it's wonderful._

She stopped writing to wonder why the wind had picked up. She shook it off and was about to start writing again when all the lights went out. Her eyes became wide.

Something was wrong and out of order. She shuffled to the kitchen, where she found a lighter, and made her way to the basement, when she went to the power box. The door was ajar and the power was turned off. If it had not been for the lighter, she would have been surrounded in darkness. She pulled the door open and jumped back and gave a yelp as a black cat fell from the door, and onto the floor. With its big green eyes, it looked up at her and meowed. As her heart rate slowed, she smiled a bit.

"Get out of here! _Shoo!_" Meryl gave a swishing motion with her free hand. The cat hissed, its hair standing up on it's back as it soon ran off. Meryl looked to the power box. The light switch was turned off. She gave a shrug and flicked it on. The light in the basement hall came to life. A shadowy figure stood behind Meryl, Meryl not seeing it yet. Meryl put out the lighter and a bony hand came around to Meryl's mouth, stopping her from screaming out as a gun, with a silencer was jammed into her back, in between her shoulder blades. This person was taller then her and stronger as she was dragged back, and shot through the back of the shoulder. Meryl's body went crooked.

"Oh you got that stubborn lights Meryl," Millie said as she descended the steps to the basement. Millie went to turn on the basement lights, but in a flash, the light was broken with a bullet and Millie felt the sting of a bullet in her gut. Millie fell back onto the steps and fell down into the basement, bleeding from the wound. The attacker let go of Meryl's mouth, and she howled out in pure agony as the attacker started to drag the small women by her forearm up the stairs. Millie grabbed the attacker by the leg, but was kicked off.

The house was dark again, and the attacker threw the women to the floor in the middle of the living room. Meryl whimpered out as she held her shoulder. The attacker said nothing as they worked. The attacker went back to Millie, and started to drag her though the house to the same place as to where Meryl was. Both women were crying as the attacker then shot each one of them in one of their legs. They howled out more. The attacker then went to the room at the end of the hall, to let out a nightmare.

Knives stood in front of his bed, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were narrowed, and a smirk played out on his lips. The door slowly creaked open. "I've been waiting," he said as he held out his arm that was shackled. With one quick motion, the shackle was cut off of his wrist and Knives rubbed his wrist. "There is an infant in another room. Get him." The attacker said nothing. No one could see anything since it was so dark yet. Knives went to the living room. The two women quivered at his presence. There was a baby crying as the attacker brought Junior out in their arms, showing the baby to Knives, standing right next to him.

Millie stretched out her arms to her baby. "No!" she whimpered. Knives looked to Millie, his cold blue eyes now glowing a faint blue. "Don't kill Nicholas!" she said as she tried to drag herself to Knives feet. "Please!"

Knives kicked her away, and took the baby from the attackers arms, and threw him at his mother. The baby wailed out in horror and pain, this feeling that was alien to his body. Millie started to cry as she took her baby in her arms, and dragged herself back to Meryl's side, who was looking up at Knives. "Why?" she managed to stutter out though all the pain. Her mind was racing and sweat was upon her face. Her violet eyes red from tears and swollen. She was helpless. This was a nightmare come true from her dreams.

"Because my brother still needs to learn a few things," Knives answered. "I thought that he learned some twenty years ago, but he never did. This only proves that I need to take from him, something that he holds dear, in order to try and save him and teach him."

Knives put on a vile grin. "He needs to learn that in order to save the butterflies, you must kill the spiders. Humans are the spiders: They are not worthy to live anymore. They kill everything beautiful and then think twice about it, which makes them imperfect. They can't survive. Only the few that are gifted with a choice can live."

Knives bet over, his face in the small women's face. "You are not gifted. You are merely another life lesson for my brother." He stood and looked to the door for a moment. He then looked back at the two women and baby.

"Kill them," he said to the attacker. The attacker didn't hesitate to raise their gun from their side, and point it at Meryl's heaving chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--------

Vash caught himself on the rail that was on the side of the house. His breath was heavy and some blood had dried on the side of his face. His face was also pale, real arm broken, and sweat was dotting his brow. The house was dark and quite as he caught his breath.

_I'm not to late... there's no way,_ was all he was thinking as he, as quietly as he could, climbed the steps to the door. His robotic hand was on the doorknob. He opened the door.

He fell to his knees. They were dead. They're bodies were surrounded in a large puddle of blood. His stomach lunged at the smell and sight, but the smell was what hit home and first to him.

Millie was clenching her baby to her chest, curled up on her side, in a final attempt to save him, but the bullets didn't miss their marks as there were three exit wounds in Millie's chest, one through the baby's chest also. Nicholas's small hand was clenching a small cross. It was one of the one's that Wolfwood had always worn on his jacket.

Vash crawled over to his broken wife. Her eyes were shaded over by her hair, and there were two exit wounds in her back from bullets. Her blood was all around her, some of it covering her face as the side of her face was in her puddle of blood. Vash pulled her up into his lap and looked down into blank, violet eyes. They were once so full of life and warmth, but now, there was nothing. Nothing at all as he felt tears flood his eyes. Her lower abdomen had also been blown out, and he knew that his daughter was gone as well.

With nothing to say or do, he pulled Meryl up into his chest and wept over her.

There came a bark of a chuckle from a kitchen chair that was not far off to Vash's right. It was a low alto tone. He knew that voice. It was his so-called "Nightmare." That man had shown up again. "How human you act when you are, in fact, nothing close to a human," he said as he reclined back in the chair, the chair squeaking from his weight. Vash's gaze shot to the man.

_"Why!?"_ Vash demanded as he slowly set his wife to the floor. "What have I done to you!?" He was yelling.

There came another chuckle. "To me? Nothing! Nothing at all if you can't remember somehow," he answered "But you did do something to me and my comrade." Vash slowly stood and leaned on a wall. He fumbled about for the light switch, found it, and flicked it on, but the lights were shot with the sound of a silencer, and there was darkness again. "Mind you," the man warned, "my Comrade is skilled with the gun." Vash could feel it now: there was another in the room besides the man, himself, and the three people that he loved dearly.

"My Comrade waited for you to come. They wanted to see your reaction when they didn't believe me when I told them about how you fought." The man shifted in the chair, either crossing his legs or uncrossing them. Vash could not tell. "I have a message from your brother. 'Humans are meant to die. There's nothing you could have done anyways if you did manage to save them.'" He repeated. "And so, we leave you to your dead ones," he said. Sand from no where kicked up and the two were gone.

Vash felt around on the floor, and found Meryl. He started to cry again. "NO!" He looked to the windows. His clothing was stained with blood and his breathing ragged. "KNIVES!!!"

/\/\/\

While on the outskirts of the town, the wind howled as Knives stood next to his rescuer. A grin on his lips as he heard and felt his brother cry. The man brought three tomas over, a large blaket neatly folded on the back saddle of one of the tomas. The three mounted the animals and rode off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

--------

_**some years earlier...**_

Jack and his sister sat on a tomas, quickly approaching the outskirts of a town. His sister, with her long, nearly black hair hanging loose, and her long arms wrapped around her brothers' waist, rode on the tomas behind her brother.

The two had similar clothing, but the sister's clothing was a bit more feminine in style. Their clothing was a shade of tan, Jack's being darker. The two had chaps on the flared out near the knees that had a nice embroidery on them. The sisters' coat ended near mid thigh, and the brothers ended at the waist.

When the two came into the town, though they spoke no words, they both knew that the town had seen better days. It looked as if there was, or had been a war going on. Most of the buildings were cracked, and broken from gunfire. The streets were littered with may parts of buildings and gun shells. The two said nothing as the sister dismounted first, followed by the brother. The two knew that there might have been bandits here in the town.

The two entered a diner, and from the looks of it, there was a fight for many tables were turned over and some chairs were on their sides, but people were still being fed, while some of the staff were picking up the mess. The brother and sister sat in a booth and were given menus.

There were never much words between the two when they were traveling. The sister prefers to not talk, and lets her brother order for her and talk for her. No one could ever tell what was on the mind of the sister except for her brother. It must have been a sibling thing, or mental a communication of some sort, but others, when meeting the two, would think that the sister was a mute, unless the brother told them otherwise.

The two sat across from one another, and the brother ordered for them and the two waited for their food. The sister pulled out a book, crossed her legs, and stared to read as the brother watched the surroundings.

There was not many interesting things happening. Though Jack enjoyed the jazzy music in the background. He was annoyed by the fact that nothing else was going on, but he said nothing. A few men sat at a table, playing cards and drinking, having a light conversation on the side. Mostly about bounties and crops, so Jack figured that they must be farmers. Another man in a white coat, sat at a bar, eating what appeared to be a sweet cake.

Jack took note that he, Jack, was a lot smaller, and a bit less muscle toned then many of the men around him, but he had better advantages for being smaller. He could maneuver himself a lot better. He looked to his sister. She was about as big as himself, but more feminine and would tend to stay out of fights. She didn't have a big mouth like himself. And her almost silver eyes never missed a detail on anything.

Some time later, their food was brought to them, and his sister set her book aside to eat. After about ten minutes of eating, a few bulky men with smaller women walked in, and reclined on the couch present. The women stood near their sides as they ordered drinks.

Jacks sisters eyes dashed off to the men, and she narrowed her eyes before returning her attention to her food. She then looked to her brother for a moment, tilting her head toward the men.

One of the men said something, but neither on of them caught it. They did catch one of the men giving one of the women a harsh slap on the cheek. Jacks sister gave a small, barely noticeable flinch, and no one else around did a thing. They just sat there.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he said as he set his fork down. The man did nothing. "HEY!" This time, the man that slapped the women looked in Jack's direction, with anger in his eyes. "I don't think she likes that," he said, leaning back in the booth. Jack's sister rolled her eyes, but continued to eat.

"She's got a voice of her own. She'll tell me if she wants me to stop or not," the man said as he pulled the women down onto his legs, grinning the whole time. The women quivered and was shaking.

Jacks sister turned around and looked at the man, her eye's narrowed a bit. "My sister doesn't appreciate what you are doing. And I'm sure that the people around here are thinking the same thing," Jack said for his sister as he looked at his hand for a moment, flexing it. "Maybe you should stop before you get too far ahead of yourself for your own good."

"And who are you?" The man asked, an annoyance in his voice.

"I am Jack. Jack Oveado," Jack said as he stood up, giving a cocky smile. His sister turned back to her food.

The man then asked, "And your sister?"

Jack looked down into his sisters' blue orbs. "She doesn't wish to be known by filth like you." He looked back at the man. "She thinks that you're a pig and should go back to that place you call home, and learn some manners from whoever your mother is." He then noticed the sharp glare from his sister. That defiantly was not on her mind. "Or wait... that's me," Jack said, quickly correcting the problem, with a grin on his lips, and he was pointing at his chest.

The man narrowed his eyes. "You gotta big, smart mouth."

"So I've been told."

"So, you gonna take it all back before I beat something outta you?"

"Absolutely not."

The man cocked his eyebrow and let the women up. "Do you have a death wish?"

"If I did, I know that my wish will not be filled by an asshole like you."

The mans eyes snapped anger and he bolted toward Jack. Jack dashed out of the way, and his sister, simply jumped out of the booth and up into the air. With grace, she landed the tip of her shoe on the mans head, and jumped out of the fight with her plate of food, and book. She sat down in a barstool next to the man in the white trench coat, and continued to eat, while her brother fought with the man.

The other men that were with the one man shouted and cheered as it appeared that the one man was winning. They quickly stopped when they saw that their friend was being beaten easily.

The man was down on the floor, holding his groin as he withered onto the floor. Jack put on another cocky grin as he shrugged, standing over the man, one foot propped up on the mans side. "What can I say? He's an ass," Jack said, not making the situation any better. One of the men pulled out a handgun and took aim at Jack. Jack put up his hands, but the cocky grin was still present. Before the man could fire, the gun was cut into shreds, except for the handle. A shocked expression came over his face as the gun fell from his hand, and his eyes were staring right into fiery, silver orbs.

_Leave my brother be,_ a voice said in the mans head. The sister was right in this mans face. Anger steamed off of her. She had her hands holding on to his head by the hair on of top his head, and her feet were planted on his chest as she glared at him. She felt a shiver of fear go about the man as she climbed off of him, and went to her brother, standing behind him, still glaring.

Jack put his hands down and into his pockets. "Any questions?" He asked as his grin faded a bit. The men looked at one another, then ran.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" They were shouting as they ran. They completely forgot about the women. Each one that was present, has some burse or scar on them. They looked at one another for a moment. They then thanked the two and ran out of the diner as well, to another town as they put it. Glad to be able to run and be free.

Their meal was free, cutesy to the manager of the diner. Turns out that those were the men that trashed the diner before. Jack thanked the manager, and the two walked out the diner.

"I wonder if we can go about doing this all the time," Jack said as he climbed up on the tomas. "It gets us free meals all the time or something else," he said as he held out his arm for his sister to climb up with, and onto the back of the tomas.

She gave a small smile as a response. "Integrity gets one many things," she said, her voice a pleasant sound.

"A wise word for the young?" He asked. She gave a nod.

_But you need to work on your mouth,_ she thought as the two rode off in another direction.

From a window up high, a man watched as the brother and sister rode off. A grin crept onto his features. _I think that we can work with them,_ he thought as he turned from the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

----------

The brother and sister settled in the desert that night to sleep. They huddled together, in between a large bolder and the tomas, both providing shelter from the blowing wind and raging sands. Jacks sister huddled against his chest, and he was watchful as she dosed off, followed by him.

The two had always been like that: close. They were all that they had. Each other. They lost their parents in the city of July, when Vash the Stampede destroyed it. Their parents being lost in one of the many riots, the two were soon shipped off to a different orphanage each.

The two were violent when they were that far away from each other. Jack was always fighting out of simple anger and rage.

Jacks sister was evermore so quite and would try to avoided all the children and adults as much as she could. If someone did talk to her, she would listen, but not reply. If someone said something vile and it was enough to make her mad, she would also act out violently, having a few major scares to prove it.

Nevertheless, the two would write letters to one another. Almost in a _code_, and the adults were never able to translate it, no one bothered to read them after the ones that they did write said something almost in the works of poetry.

The man that did deliver the letters, both the brother and sister came to love very much. In fact, that was the only person that they really came to love, besides each other and their deceased parents.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood was the highlight of their young lives. The two would always greet him with the same smile, and he would also give one back. He didn't have to say anything to them to let them know that he had a letter. His deep, steel-like eyes always told them so, and this man was the person the sister didn't treat everyone else as when he talked to her: she would respond.

The sister gave a smile as she let her eyes close. She was remembering that man that understood what her and her brother went though in their young lives...

-

"How would you like to go see your brother?" he asked her one day. She gave a wide smile to the priest, and he gave a hearty laugh with a smack on his knee. "I guess that answers it!" He looked to the young girl, and gave a wide smile. This was the only way he could ever talk to her: alone with no one in ear shot range. It was the same with Jack: the world had to be doing something else and not paying any attention to the two. "Well then, pack your things right now! We will leave as soon as you have everything," he said as he stood, his height towering over her. She gave an smile, her smile missing a few baby teeth, and ran off.

She had never been so excited in the whole year she had been there. Though Jack and her age differed by only a few hours, and she knew what he looked like, she was so energetic about seeing her younger brother again. He was all she had left.

She ran to her bed, and pulled out a small backpack. She put in it, her stuffed animal, a small blanket, a change of cloths, and the many letters that she received from Jack. She didn't care if the other children saw them this time. They wouldn't be able to burn them now since she had this feeling of relief. She felt that she was not going to return to this place.

An older child, about the age of twelve, six years older then herself, came over. He was larger then her, and this child would always pick on her somehow, most of the time, she would ignore him, for he never really made her that mad unless he got one of his fat hands on something that was hers. Not may children figured out how she would think, but when they did, they would end up with a fat lip or shiner for a few days.

He took up one of her long, raven colored pigtails in his fat hand. "So," he started, "gonna play run away or somethin' like that?" he asked as he let her hair fall.

She said nothing as she packed.

"It's not better for you to get outta here anyhow quite kid: I won't have anyone to pick on if you ever did go."

She still said nothing as she packed.

Becoming annoyed with her tactic, he decided to use one of his own. He snatched up one of the many letters that were sitting on her bed. She spun around as a reaction, her eyes wide and warningly angry. "Ahhhh! What's this now?" he asked as he opened it in her

face. He then started to quote from the letter.

"'Dear Silence,

a word that never speaks.

Though the night, I think of her and him.

Days are wild, and full of rage.

How far away they should seem.

1.2.77.019

Soon, night shall come.

I feel the Big Fall coming on.

Guns blazing and hearts racing.

How the day be?

I can't take much more.

Night must seem empty.

How less fun.

Food smells.

I miss my two teddy bears.

I miss my soul most.

Write back big sister.

With lots of love meant only for you,

_J.'_"

The fat child looked down at her. Her eyes were with rage for read the letter out loud. He got down in her face. "What ya gonna do? _Silence?_ Isn't that your name? No one knows your name. No one knows but the brother of yours, and he hasn't even said anything about your name, and you never talk. So--" he was cut off as a small fist nailed him in the face.

_You crumpled the letter,_ she thought angrily as she snatched it from his hand when he stumbled back, folding it quickly.

"Why you little--!" he was cut off again as she jumped onto her bed, and kicked him in the face with her small foot. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and jumped off the bed and took off running down the hall to Wolfwood, who was waiting outside the building door.

She soon spotted him and ran over, being nearly ran over by some children in a foot race. She soon reached him, and looked over her shoulder at the child that was bulling her a moment ago. He was holding his nose and lip, with anger in his eyes. She walked over and latched onto one of Wolfwood's long legs, not letting go.

Wolfwood looked down at her for a moment, then to the child that was chasing her, narrowing his eyes at him for a moment, but then smiling, and giving a wave. She knew that Wolfwood would talk to the boy when he got back to that orphanage.

Wolfwood pulled her up into his arms. She laced her small, skinny arms around his neck as he walked out of the orphanage with her. "Didn't want to loose you in the sea of other kids," he said as he set her down on the street, and she reached up and took his much larger hand in her smaller one. Wolfwood reminded her much of her father.

The two were soon at a car. He took her backpack, put it in the back, and then she climbed in the front seat with him and the two rode off toward the second orphanage.

-

She snapped back to the present, a smile on her face. _I sure miss that guy,_ she thought as she shifted her weight.

"Yea," Jack agreed with a nod, his eyes still closed. "So do I. Maybe we'll run into Mister Wolfwood some day now. I mean, we've been out of that orphanage for about three years."

She nodded also. _That kid thought that my name was "Silence," _she thought as she sat up and stretched a bit.

Jack shook his head as a response. "But your name is quite more feminine then that," he said as he smiled at her. "Eva, I love you. You've always been the thing that keeps me going."

She nodded and looked out among the sands, and said nothing more.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

No, they are not doing it. :D:D

Though I do enjoy the play, _Odepius Rex_ and the opera _Odepius Tex_, the close brother and sister relationship that these two have is nothing like that; it's that of twins since they are.

Many Thanks and Stay Warm,

_- Coda (Phantom Syren)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-----------

**present....**

_"Your ticket to the future is always blank." This kept me going till now. Now, I have nothing left. He took the only family I ever had since Rem._

Vash sat on the end of a bed. His eyes and expression blank and dull. His face and eyes were sickly pale and warn out from crying. Now, he has nothing left. Meryl and his daughter are gone. Don and his wife, Jill soon came into the room. Jill had in her hands a plate of food.

It had been about a month since the attack, and Vash's new attitude and expression had not changed since they found him. It was almost like he was dead. The townsfolk and his friends thought it would be best that Vash not stay in his house. So they shipped him off to Don and Jill's home.

Jill set the plate of food on the nightstand, next to the plate that was never touched and cold.

"Honey, you have to eat something," Jill said as she put her hand to Vash's drained face.

"Otherwise, you'll die." There was sorrow and worry in her brandy eyes. Vash turned his

face away, and looked out the window, the day being clear and bright. Jill frowned as she

looked to her husband standing by the door, his arms crossed and eyes set down to the

floor. She gave a small smile and turned back to Vash. "Maybe this will help," she said as

she stood in front of his gaze. Vash looked up at her, eyes still blank like an old dogs. She

placed her hands out in front of her, and with a swift jerk, a handful of white flowers

were in her hands. She twirled them around and put them in the brown vase that was

located on the windowsill.

Vash's eyes went wide with a flash of a memory.

----:::::----

That man was sitting in the kitchen at the dining table. The glow from the window behind him, made him a shadow and the vase of white flowers glowing a bit from the outside rays of the moons. The petals of the white flowers had a black, thick liquid present on them. Vash then remembered that when the two attackers had left, and when the lights came into the room, that the thick liquid was blood spatter.

It was the same when his loved ones were laid to rest: white flowers along with red ones. Still, the white ones had the presents of blood on them in his mind.

----:::::----

Vash swallowed hard as he starred at the flowers, his breath caught in him as he never blinked. He then saw the death of his wife and Millie before him in his mind, and he yelled out at the flowers for a moment, jolting back onto the floor, and backing into a corner like an animal that didn't know the surroundings.

Jill jumped at his reaction and Don starred Vash in disbelief. Vash was panting as he held his arm, that was in a cast above his head.

Don now spoke. "Jill, get out of the room." Without a word, she quickly walked out, and Don closed the door behind her. Don made his way over to stand in front of Vash, who was still quivering. Don merely closed his eyes and shook his head at him. "Vash, I know you're stronger then this," he said as he walked from Vash to the flowers, throwing them out the window, where they fell to the dusty street below. Don then leaned on the wall farthest from Vash, waiting for him to recover.

When Vash was now still, sitting in the corner, his eyes were wide and wet with tears, gazing down to his own lap. Don looked to the floor again, crossing his arms. "Corinne," Don said simply. This caused Vash to look up at Don. Don looked to Vash, a small smile upon Don's lips. "Your daughters' name was to be Corinne Rem-Tessia." Don looked back to the floor. "You told me her middle name, and then Meryl wrote down in her journal, your daughter's first name: Corinne," he said as he pulled from his jacket pocket, a brown book that had some darker stains on the front of it. Vash gave a sniffle as a response.

Don set the journal on the dresser next to him. "I don't know how this can help you, but I think that it will somehow." Don looked to Vash, aqua orbs met old blue ones. "You just gotta find the motivation and determination from within yourself again. I know it's there," Don motioned to the door. "Your friends here know it's there," he then placed his old hand on the journal. "And she knew that it was there, and that it still is." There was a twinkle in his old eyes. "You can't be afraid forever Vash, and if you wanna talk, I'm right outside your door." With that, Don left Vash to his thoughts.

Don closed the bedroom door quietly, and leaned up against the stone wall, pulling out a cigar and lighting it. He quickly put out the lighter and looked up at the ceiling as he exhaled smoke slowly. His wife approached him, leaning on his chest.

"How is he, now that you've talked to him?" she whispered.

Don looked down at her. "He's going to have a lot to think about now," he whispered back.

"What did you say to him?"

"I gave him the journal."

Jill's eyes went wide as she pushed away from him and gave him a shove on the chest. "You asshole!" she whispered back at him with anger. "That might make him worse!"

Don's gaze went hard. "But it might also help him! It's a risk that we must take in order to try and help the man," Don responded as he looked to the door. "Now, all we can do, is give him time and pray."

* * *

(Note to Readers:: Sorry for the long ass wait. I have this story done and saved to my computer. Just a case of not uploading it. _ As a gift though, I am uploading the next few chapters. =))


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

------------

**some years earlier....**

_Jack and Eva_

Jack and Eva rode their tomas into another town, decided to go to a hotel for a room to wash up and to sleep on a bed for a night.

They both took a shower and were out the door, both heading in different directions. Eva wanted some time alone and Jack, respecting his older sister, wandered in another direction for the day. They were going to spend the night in the town and this was a bit of a time to relax before hitting the road again, wandering and drifting though the sands.

Eva stood before a clothing shop, admiring the dresses. The last time she ever wore a dress, was about five years ago. On her sixteenth birthday. Mister Wolfwood took her brother and she out to see a play at the local school and for diner. She gave a smile at the memory. Her dress was nothing compared to these ones; with lace and cleavage allowed.

Even though the dress in the display window was simple, she admired it dearly.

Music came to her ears from across the street. She didn't turn around to look at the musician, for she could see him in the reflection of the glass from the display case. A few people surrounded him as he played out on a baritone saxophone. He wore a white suite and had jet-black hair. His jaw was well formed and his eyes looked brown. She gave a small smile as she tied her hair up and back.

I wish that I had the kind of talent that he has, she envied as she gave a small smile. But I have Jack, and that who and all that I need. She continued to observe the musician from a distance, in the reflection. Her smile faded as she gave a sigh at his playing. It's breath taking, she decided as she turned around to observe him in another way.

His eyes were closed tight now as he started in with sixteenth notes. Flowing from a sharp, to a flat in moments. He kept this up, and flowing in and out of paces without even taking a breath. Eva decided that he was using cycling-breathing as she watched. He then opened his eyes, sweat beaded his brow as he spotted her.

Eva looked away. She didn't want any attention from any man. The man was still playing as she looked at him for one moment before moving on. He hadn't looked away from her, and he gave a wink as she walked. She inclined her head for a moment as their gaze was locked. His eyes then dashed out to in front of her path, back to her gaze, and he gave a nod. She raised an eyebrow at him in question, but then soon found out what he was nodding at.

Eva tripped over a pipe that was sticking out of the ground, and almost went headfirst into a trashcan. She lucky avoided it and landed on her hands. She shot back up and started to walk quickly away from the seen, in a marching manner. The saxophone had stopped playing and she walked even faster in the other direction.

Down right maladroit of me, she thought as she turned a corner and out of sight. She soon recovered from the whole situation, and giggled at herself. She then shook it off and found her way to the town square. She sat down at a bench, near the fountain in the center. Some water lingered in it still. There was a tree overshadowing the bench, making it a nice shady spot to sit and read. She pulled out her book, and opened to a random page.

"DIVISION

You cannot gather every rose,

Nor every pleasures claim,

Nor bask in every breeze that blows,

Nor play in every game.

No millionaire could even own

The world's supple of pearls,

And no man here has ever known

All the pretty girls.

So take what joy may come your way,

And not envy not your brothers;

Enjoy your share of fun each day,

And leave the rest for others.

-Edgar A. Guest"

Eva put on a smile. The book that was in her lap had a copyright date of 1916, earth. Edgar A. Guest was a radio poet, writing poems for the radio, and people loved his work. The book that she received from Mister Wolfwood, was a small collection this mans work, the title of the book faded, but the title being, " A Heap O' Livin' Along Life's Highway". She had read the book many times, but she was always reminded of something that happened that day when she did read that book.

Her thoughts went back to the musician, about how she envied him for his talent. She then remembered her conclusion about Jack. She gave another smile. I don't need something like that to feel happy, she thought as she watched some children play with a dog. But then, besides Jack, what else do I feel like I want? I sometimes feel a bit vacant, from loosing my mother and father in July. It's almost as if I have nothing to live for. She propped her head up on her hand as she looked to a fallen leaf. I wonder what's misplaced sometimes.... She snapped back to reality, her eyes a cold silver again. This always happens to me when I'm left alone. She gave a small smile, shaking her head.

She went to stand, but a little boy came over with a red rose in his fist. She looked at the boy, her face unmoved. She was thinking that this stare would scare him off, but the boy didn't move. She then cocked one eyebrow at him.

This child has some fortitude, she thought as she now started to glare at him. He just smiled at her as he took the rose, and put it in her lap. She was unmoved by his courage. He then pointed to a part of the square, expecting her eyes to follow the direction, but here eyes didn't budge from starring at him.

The boy gave a shrug. "Anyhow, it's from that guy over there." He put his hand down and waved at her. "Later pretty lady!" He then shot off toward his friends.

Eva continued to look at the spot of where the boy had been a moment ago. She stood up and the rose fell from her lap as she still had her stare drawn to the place where the boy had been. She finally looked up to see that musician again. He wasn't playing his interment, for it hung around his strong neck, but he was leaning on the florist booth, a sly grin on his lips. Eva slowly inclined her head as silver orbs locked with brown ones.

His smile grew as he realized that he had Eva's attention.... or so he thought. She then narrowed her eyes at him slightly, turned, and walked away. His expression changed as she turned and he went to walk after her, but his coat was caught by one of the thorns on the roses, ripping the fabric.

Eva heard the musician curse as she ducked into an ally. Way to close, she thought as she made her way back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-------------

Jack sat at a table near the front of a saloon. His table had a chess set upon it, all the wooden pieces in order. Jack wasn't looking at the game, more like starring out the window, his silver eyes glazed over and his finger tapping on the side of a glass bottle before him. He gave a sigh as he started to tap his foot to the tune from the radio.

Rest up as much as possible, he thought, taking a swig of his drink. Must hit the road again tomorrow. Jack watched as an attractive waitress gave a man in a dark gray jacket a plate of food. The man thanked the waitress, as she walked away. Jack's eye's followed the waitress when a heavy hand clamped down on Jacks shoulder. As an automatic reaction, he grabbed the hand and went to swing around to hit the owner of the hand, but found that the owner was stronger then himself, holding him still.

"Now what would your sister say for looking at women? Hmmm?" a familiar, friendly voice questioned.

Jack blinked. "Mister Wolfwood?" Jack asked as he slowly turned his head, only to not have his neck work.

"Ah! No cheating mister!" the voice said again. "Is that your.... final answer?"

Jack only smiled. "It is you!" Jack said as the hand let go of his shoulder and Jack turned around and stood to be greeted by steel eyes, black hair, and an unmistakable grin of the traveling priest. "Mister Wolfwood!" Jack beamed as he embraced the man. "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you," Jack said, with a smile.

"And you've grown by about a foot or so," Wolfwood said as he smiled.

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry! Were have my manners gone? Have a seat here," Jack said, motioning to the seat across from him. Wolfwood gave a nod, and sat down in the chair.

"I think that you might have left them at the orphanage," Wolfwood answered for Jack. Jack only smiled as a response. Wolfwood moved a few chess pieces around. "So, why did you leave? Or let me start of on the next question.... when did you leave?" Wolfwood asked as he looked to Jack for an answer.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but then answered the priest. "About three years ago. Eva and I disliked being held up, and we sorta came looking for you," Jack answered.

Wolfwood nodded, as if thankful that the two left. "And how is Eva?" Wolfwood asked.

Jack smiled. "She's never been better," he answered. "She's talking a bit more, and getting me out of trouble when I do get in it, but only when she's around."

Wolfwood smiled."That's good," he said as he lit a cigarette. "And what about yourself?"

Jack gave another questionable look. "I can't remember you smoking," he said looking at the cigarette in Wolfwood's mouth. Wolfwood shook his head as a grin found it's way to his lips.

"I didn't smoke around the children: Bad idea to give them," he said as he looked back at Jack. "but you're no kid anymore. How old are you now? Twenty-something. Right?"

Jack smiled back. "Twenty-one. And you still look thirty or something.... but I bet that you're what? Fifty?" Jack teased.

Wolfwood narrowed his eyes a bit. "You better watch it Slick!" he warned. "For the record, I'm still twenty-five inside!"

"Ah! Halfway there then!"

"You wanna die young, Jack?"

"Ya know what? A guy asked me something like that a day or so ago. And for the record here, I would much rather have you fulfill my death wish then that other guy."

Wolfwood gave a sigh and hung his shoulders. "Still gotta smart mouth on you I see," he said with a smile. He shook his head and chuckled. "You crack me up," he said, looking to the floor. "So, question number two; why did you two decide to look for me?"

Jack stopped smiling. This feels more like an interview instead of a friendly bump into one another, Jack thought as he looked the man in the eyes. "We missed having you around. You suddenly vanished. You stopped writing us and we got a bit worried about you." Jack blinked a few times. "What was that all about Mister Wolfwood?" he asked, leaning in on the table.

Wolfwood's face went monotone. He looked to the chessboard, and picked up a black pawn. "You understand that I would do anything to protect the children of this world, right?" Wolfwood asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in the black clad man's behavior and tone of voice. "Yes," Jack answered, watching the priest closely.

"Including being a pawn for another person. Right?"

".... Yea," though deep inside, Jack found that statement quite strange.

Wolfwood then looked to Jack, a smile on his lips. He set the pawn back in its place, and grinned. "Forget I even said anything!" he then said with glee.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright, Mister Wolfwood?"

"Never better!" Wolfwood answered, the grin growing. "Why don't we go and find Eva? I'd like to see her before I get off on the road again."

Jack gave a shrug and smiled. "We've got a room that we're staying at tonight, then leaving some time tomorrow," Jack said as he stood. "We might be able to catch her there. She's wandering around," Jack said. He then grinned. "Something about my big mouth becoming annoying to her," he said as Wolfwood stood.

Wolfwood gave a chuckle. "She is the only women that can put you in your place."

The two walked out the door together, Wolfwood carrying a huge cross that was wrapped in a sheet over his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

--------------

**present....**

_"recovery...."_

Jill rose early that morning. It had been a few days since her husband, Don, gave Meryl's blood stained journal to Vash to read. Don and Jill, saw some changes in Vash. They were small, but noticeable. The last time she went to his room to bid him goodnight, he had, in fact, eaten about half of his food. When she told her husband about what had happened, Don only nodded his head smiling.

Jill went down to the kitchen to clean the dishes she had left in the sink. She only found that the dishes were already cleaned. She smiled, thankful that Don decided to clean them for her when she went to bed early, having a nasty headache.

When Don awoke about an hour later, she thanked him.

Don gave her a questionable look. "What are you talking about, old women? I didn't do that," he said, sipping coffee.

Jill raised her eyebrow also. "Well, who coul--" she was cut off as she smiled again. Don also smiled.

"Vash," was all that Don said, now chewing on some bacon.

Jill gave a nod. "Guess that I should thank him," she said as she picked up a plate of food meant for Vash. She quickly climbed the stairs to the guestroom that Vash was staying in.

She gave a knock on the door. "Vash, I have some food for you," she said, opening the door a second later. She blinked to find that Vash was not there. His bed was made and the journal was gone from the table from where Don had left it. She called over her shoulder. "Don?"

"Yea?"

"Vash isn't in his room."

".... what?"

"He's gone."

/\/\/\

Vash was seated outside. The journal in his hand. His gaze drawn to the sky. It was yet a pink blue color to his eyes. There was a small grin on his lips.

Even though he had only read a few pages of the journal, they were bringing back memories that made him feel happy. Most of them were describing how clumsy he was, and how he made Meryl feel. He made her feel happy, primed, and loved. He made her laugh and smile. He nearly made her fall head over heels for him. He pondered on the thought of what she saw in him. She wrote it down herself.

"He's the kind of man that will go through hell. He'll keep going from the determination and motivations that he has from his childhood. That being to see everyone in their Eden. He'll stop at nothing to make people feel better and belonged. And after being though that horrid voyage to this future Eden that he feels is near, I know he'll look back and say, "It was all worth it." And it is. Anything worth working for, even if you must go though some pain, should be what someone wants. He wants to work for his Eden, and I'll help any way that I can. We can go anywhere we wish, but we must work to get there, and believe in ourselves.

"That is what I love about him. He makes me feel loved and apart of something bigger then what I've been seeing. He's touched me deeply. So deeply that I have fallen for him, but I'll try to not show it. He would just tease me.... but I love that feeling that he gives me. This feeling of being more important then what I already am is like a drug in my veins. I'm almost addicted to him, or so it feels."

Vash looked to the journal in his hands as he closed it. He had been thinking. Thinking a lot. "Vash! Take care of Knives," Rem's voice said in his head.

I will, Vash thought as the door behind him swung open, Don stepping out.

"Want something to eat?" Don asked as the door closed. Vash still looked to the journal.

"Jill has made killer omelet this morning."

Killer.... Vash thought. .... Knives. His brothers' face came to him. That Nightmare.... The image of a shadowy figure standing in the wind and sand, unmoved by the harsh elements. The Comrade.... The sound of a silencer sounding in the dark. Vash looked up to the rising sun, his eyes narrowed with anger, but then they softened. I couldn't help them..... there was no way, he thought.

"Vash? I'm talking to you," Don said, walking over, and nudging Vash's back a bit with the toe of his boot.

Vash looked to him, and gave a small smile. I couldn't even protect the little girl that I never met, Vash thought. After thinking this over in his head for only a few moments, Vash looked away. His eyes were now watering and cast down towards the sand under his bare feet.

Don only leaned on a post. He had no idea of what was going though that mans head, but that didn't mean that he couldn't support him somehow. "Vash," Don started. "I don't know what to say to help you, but I don't know how it is to loose someone that close to me. If I ever do, I'll talk to you about it," Don said, shifting his weight. "Do you want to talk?" he asked, looking down at the blonde man.

Vash stood quickly, wiping his face with his arm that was not in a cast. He then looked to Don, his face still pale, but with a empty smile. Vash tucked the journal under his arm and stood before Don. Don gave a smile back. "Mushroom omelet for you?" he asked, opening up the door. Vash gave a small smile as he walked though. "Or maybe a doughnut one," Don said, closing the door behind him, the screen door making a snap on the wood frame.


End file.
